


Make-Believe Magic

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 100s, Gen, a little bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Carver has his own magic.





	Make-Believe Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EradiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/gifts).

> Eradikater asked: Is it too late for 100 words on Carver and/or Bethany Hawke?

When dusk falls and the sky begins to darken, Carver leaves behind the warmth of the kitchen, his sisters practicing their magic with Father while Mother washes the dishes. No one notices his absence. 

Starlight descends, flickering around him as cricket song calls the night. The sound of laughter carries across the fields, causing his lips to twist into a frown. He catches a light between his cupped hands, and chases around a few more before opening his hands, the fireflies scattering to rejoin their families. 

For a moment, Carver pretends to have magic. 

But the feeling fades. He repeats.


End file.
